Harry Potter and Godric Gryffindor
by Dolsey Devyne
Summary: Harry Potter discovers that he is related to one of the four Hogwarts inventors. This chapter is about his awful summer.
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and Godric Gryffindor

Chapter One: Summer Blues

Someday, I'm going to be as great as Professor Dumbledore! I want to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. I want to be feared by the most evil wizard in the whole of the wizarding world. I want to be looked up upon by people all around the world. I would never tell anyone though, because here is what they'd say: 'But, you, the boy who lived, famous, a hero in every way, you are already all of those things. And not just that, more!' They're wrong. They're a train gone off the tracks. I get all the credit, but I don't deserve it. I'm not just being modest, for who's to see my journal anyway. What I want right now though, is simple enough. Love.   
~An excerpt from Harry Potter's journal. Titled~They're wrong.

"Harry!" shrieked Aunt Petunia from outside Harry's bedroom door. Harry sat up in bed. He looked around, but couldn't see. Everything was a blur. He placed his hand on his bed-stand and felt around for his glasses.   
"Wha'?" he asked groggily. He found his glasses, and put them on. He then looked at the clock. It was 7:00AM.   
"You have a lot of work to do today! Before Vernon gets home! So UP!" she screamed. Harry jumped out of bed. He got dressed quickly and taking a glance at the calender, he realized what day it was. It was his birthday. Not that anyone near him cared, but it still mattered. He pulled the pair of socks that Dobby had given him for Christmas on for the occasion. He then put on one of the sweaters Mrs. Weasley had given him.   
Just then, he heard a pecking at the window. He turned, and there flew Hedwig holding so many packages and letters, that it looked as if he were to fall to the ground. Suddenly, Pig, the owl Ron recieved from Sirius in the third year, flew up beside him with another package. Harry pulled open the window and let them in.   
He started with Pig so he could let him go. He pulled off the packages and letters surrounding him, gave him a bite to eat, and let him go. He then worked on Hedwig. All the packages and letters were tangled together and it took some time to get it off. Finally, he was done. He glance at his Birthday pile longingly, but decided it would be best if he opened them later.   
He hurried out the door, and down to the kitchen where breakfast was cooking. He sat down at the table.   
"Oh no you don't!" shouted Aunt Petunia. "UP! You watch the bacon and eggs! Oh! And the waffles and pancakes!"   
Harry looked at the three pans on the stove, and then to the waffle maker. It would be a lot to handle.   
"Don't you burn any of it either!" Her loud voice, which sounded like a hawk screeching, made Harry shiver as she went on and on. It got really annoying in the mornings, but he had to deal with her, or Uncle Vernon.   
"Here's the list of things to do today," she said sourly, as she took over the job of watching the breakfast.

Harry's List of Things to do Today

1. Vacuum

2. Dust

3. Mow

4. Trim hedges

5. Plant new flowers in garden

6. Fix the fence

7. Paint the Fence

8. Wash windows

All these things are to be done by 4:00PM in this exact order! Or else!

Harry decided it best if he started right after breakfast, while Aunt Petunia and Dudley were out shopping for more useless things that Dudley would just break. He served breakfast, then got out the vacuum.   
"Now, we are having company for dinner, and decided you were going to Mrs. Figg's!" she told him.   
"Aww...!"he groaned.   
"If I get any complaints..." she pointed to the cupboard. Harry's eyes widened and he jumped from his chair.   
"Oh no! I forgot to thank Sirius for my present! And I have only written to him..." he paused. "five times all summer!"   
Petunia's face turned a very pale color. Harry turned and ran upstairs. He went to his room and closed the door. He looked at the packs of things, but one had been opened, and a trail of candy led to Dudley's room. As Harry looked closer, he realized that they were a mixture of Magic candy from the Hogsmeade stores, and a few inventions of Fred and George Weasley. Harry grinned.   
"Ahhh!" the shout was muffled so Aunt Petunia wouldn't hear. But, sooner or later, she would. He ran to Dudley's room and threw open the door.   
"If you promise to never, ever steal anything from my room, I'll take the spell off of you," Harry said sternly.   
"Al-wight, Al-Wight, dwo it! Ahhhh!" he shouted. His voice was still muffled. He had eaten a tong-tongued toffee. Harry took the spell off him and gave him a memory charm. This was an emergency, so he shouldn't get in trouble for magic.   
"Duddey-kins! We're going to the store for some nice tenth grade school presents for you!" Aunt Petunia yelled sweetly up the stairs. Dudley zipped down the stairs. Harry heard the door slam shut. The car started outside and they were gone.   
He went down stairs and started vacuuming. He did everything on the list. At 3:00 he was only beginning to paint the fence.   
"I'll never get done!" he yelled and slammed the brush into the paint can. Suddenly, the fence turned white. Harry jumped up, astonished. But, he was still very glad. When he went over to wash the windows, all he did was touch the first one with the cloth, and all of them began to sparkle in the sun. The windows were clean. Harry's eyes widened even more. He didn't question it though.   
A car pulled in the drive. It was 3:45 so it had to be Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He began putting away all the things he had been using. At first, when Aunt Petunia walked out back, she had a smile of triumph on her face.   
It soon vanished when she looked around.   
"How? What?" she stammered.   
"I've got quick hands," he said putting away the painting supplies in the shed.   
"Well," she said. "If you didn't use any magic..."   
"Oh, if I did, I'd be getting a letter," he said smiling.   
"Oh, yes," she said. "Get ready to go."   
Harry ran to his room. He put all his gift inside the invisibilty cloak. He then sat upstairs until Uncle Vernon pulled in the drive.   
"Damn! He got it done! How the...?" even Uncle Vernon stammered as he looked about.   
"Well, I'm ready!" he said and they all turned around.   
"Well, then. Here, give this to Mrs. Figg." he said handing $50.00 to Harry. "Tell her to keep you for the night."   
"Well, OK," he said, not sure if 0this was good or bad.   
"Now, go get packed!" he barked.   
Uncle Vernon the dog and Aunt Petunia the hawk. Nice mixture. thought Harry as he ran up the stairs. He then saw yet another owl fluttering outside his window. Once again he yanked it open. It was a school owl. Harry knew what it was, but he threw it into his bag anyway.   
He then went back downstairs and walked to the front door.   
"Now I'm ready!"He told them all.   
"Good!" he shouted. "let's go."   
They walked across the street to Mrs. Figg's. Where have I heard that name before? woundered Harry. But as they reached the door, the question was pused out of his mind.   
There stood Mrs. Figg. She was looking boreing as usual. Harry stepped inside.   
"Hello Mrs. Figg," said Harry.   
"Why hello Harry," she said sweetly.   
"Uncle Vernon wishes to know if I could stay the night," he said.   
"Why, ummm, yes of course!"   
"Here's $50.00," he handed her the money.   
"Oh, why yes, thankyou," she said taking the money. But what she was using it for, Harry'll soon find out.   
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley left with barely a nod of their heads.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and Godric Gryffindor

Chapter Two: The Many Suprises

You'll never know what it's like, to have people like you because of your name. To have people stare because of a scar. You'll never know what it's like to have no relations who understand who you are. To have no parents. To have a world where you don't even know who you are. You'll never know what it's like to know the whole world is after you, just because of who you are. Just let me live a normal life! You'll never know what it's like to be me.   
~excerpt from Harry Potter's journal~Titled You'll Never Know~

Harry walked into Mrs. Figg's house. It was nice and neat and there were fewer cats.   
"Now dear, why don't you sit your bag in here," she told him.   
"No, I need to look at a few things," he told her.   
"Oh, well Ok," she said smiling.   
Harry sat on the couch and opened his bag. He pulled out Ron's gift first. It was a bag of candy and a book about qudditch. He then opened one of the other packages Pig had been carrying. It was from the Weasley twins, Fred and George. It was plenty of joke things to last him a while.   
Mrs. Figg glanced over at him. Harry quickly shoved all the gifts back in the bag. He then pulled out another package. This one had in A History of the Dark Arts. Harry couldn't figure out who would give him that, so he read the letter. It said:   
Dear Harry,   
I thought you might want to read up on this, because, as you understand, of the upcoming events. Of course I must agree with Mr. Fudge. These events seem highly unlikely. As a matter of fact, I don't understand what all the fuss is about. Well, I must, of course, be going. With my new job, I'm afraid I don't have too much free time on my hands.   
Sincerely,   
Percy Weasley

Harry smiled. He remembered last years events though, and his smile vanished.   
"So dear, tell me, when are you going shopping for your school supplies?" Mrs. Figg asked smiling.   
"Er..."   
"Well, I might as well take you to London," she said as she picked up her purse.   
"Er...Um..."   
"Come on now!"   
Harry followed her to the car. He sat down on the passenger side. She started to drive, Harry shifted slightly.   
"Er..."   
"We're here!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she pulled into a parking lot.   
"Er..."   
Instead of going into the store, she started to walk up the street. She got to the end of it, and turned. She went over to the old shack on the right side of her. She then opened the door. It was pitch black inside, but Harry knew it was the Leaky Cauldron.   
Suddenly, many colored lights filled the room.   
"Surprise!" Harry jumped back. There stood all his friends. Beside Hermione, there was a black dog. But, Harry knew it wasn't really a black dog. It was his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry smiled. He then turned to Mrs. Figg.   
"Er...excuse me for asking but...um...how did you...?"   
"Well, Harry, ever here of an Arabella Figg?" Harry's mind scanned over all the names in his head.   
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said that you were part of the old crowd."   
Mrs. Figg smiled. "Why yes, I was. Your mother and I were rather good friends, now, go on! Go to the people your own age. And yes," she began to whisper. "I know of Snuffles."   
Harry turned. Music began to play.   
"Harry, do you want to dance?"   
Harry turned. There stood Cho Chang. She was paler than usual, but other than that, she was smiling.   
"Er...I'm kinda hungry, and well, can I dance with you later?"   
"Of course!" Cho hurried off.   
"Hey Potter," a drawing voice said behind him. "Happy...um...Birthday." Harry turned. There was none other than Draco Malfoy, and in his hands was a red velvet cake. He threw it and Harry ducked.   
"Revercio!" said a voice, and the cake plunged toward Malfoy.   
Harry looked up to see who had done it. It was his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.   
"Wow, everyone must be here!" He said sniggering at the same time.   
"Yes, even your best friend Draco happened to show up," Remus replied grinning.   
"Oy Harry! Professor Lupin! That was the best thing I ever saw!" Ron was running towards them, but he slipped on some cake icing. Harry doubled over laughing!   
"Harry! Oh Happy..." Hermione had been running towards him, but had also slipped on the icing. She landed on Ron, and they both got up blushing.   
"Oh...my...god! That...was-was...even better...than..." Harry was taking gasps, but couldn't control himself and once again doubled over laughing. Hermione looked at Ron. He was covered in white icing with specks of red all over him. Ron looked at Hermione. The same thing had happened to her. They each understood then what was so funny, and did the same as Harry.   
"Um, Harry? Could you cancle our plans to dance later? I don't feel too well," Harry turned to look at Cho. Harry understood immediatley. She hadn't gotten over Cedric Diggory yet. Harry could see why. If a girlfriend of his had been murdered by the dark-lord, he would never get over it.   
"Yes, I understand," he said, and he truly meant it.   
"Alright, good-bye, and Happy Birthday," she handed him a gift. She turned then, and walked off.   
"Harry? You could dance with me," said a small voice beside him. He turned and saw Ginny staring up at him.   
"OK, Ginny," he said.   
A slow song came on and they began to dance. At that moment, Harry realized he had feelings for Ginny. Even the smallest ones. This night had been full of Surprises, and now there had been one more!   
He opened the gift from Cho later that night. It was a tiny Firebolt. It had a boy flying on it. The boy was him. He had the snitch in his hands and he was smiling broadly. The other part of the gift was a real snitch, but it was frozen so it couldn't move until you wanted it to. He could play quidditch whenever he wanted to, and now seemed like the right time. So, he got out his firebolt, which had been in his bag, and got everyone who wanted to play outside. It was his best birthday ever!


End file.
